Should I Stay Or Should I Go?
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Resposta ao desafio da Angel Pink - ONESHOT. Darling you gotta let me know... Should I Stay or should I go?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Fic Oneshot em resposta ao desafio da Angel Pink. Espero que gostem.

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

Acordou com o sol batendo no rosto. Dormira no sofá e as cortinas ficaram abertas. Fechou-os com força e afastou a face da luz do sol. Esfregando os olhos com as mãos, se levantou no sofá, ficando sentado. Olhou ao redor, tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Os cacos de vidro ainda estavam pelo chão, as flores jogadas no chão. A sala estava uma bagunça. Resultado da briga que tivera com a namorada na noite anterior.

Levantou-se do sofá com cuidado para não pisar nos cacos. Caminhou pela sala, evitando todos os obstáculos que poderiam causar algum problema. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto, mas estava trancada. Outro resultado da briga da noite anterior. Suspirou e esfregou os cabelos com a mão. Resolveu pegar uma toalha e tomar banho no banheiro do corredor do apartamento.

Tomou seu banho, buscou na lavanderia roupas limpas e saiu para trabalhar, se aprontando no banheiro do corredor o tempo todo. Deixou para tomar um café no caminho para o trabalho. Pegou a pasta com seus relatórios e documentos e foi embora.

Quando saiu, a porta do quarto se abriu e o rosto amassado espiou para fora. Ele já tinha ido. Suspirou e encostou as espáduas no batente da porta, olhando para cima. Tinham brigado na noite anterior por causa dela e agora estava arrependida. Especialmente de quando ele lhe perguntou se ela queria que ele fosse embora, deixasse sua vida e o porque dela estar com ele ainda, se estava tão insatisfeita. Shina respondera que não sabia. E nessa manhã, ela se sentia super mal com isso.

Naquela noite, havia um aniversário para irem. Marin sua melhor amiga faria aniversário. E como tanto Marin quanto seu namorado, Aiolia, eram amigos de Shura, ele com certeza iria. Mesmo que não fosse com ela, ou por ela. Decidiu tomar um banho e ir trabalhar, durante o dia tentaria se desculpar com o namorado.

E a melhor forma de fazer isso... era começar se aproximando devagar... E quando já estivesse um clima um pouquinho melhor... dar o bote... se é que me entendem... Começou com um e-mail, pedindo desculpas. Mandou um SMS tentando amenizar a situação.

Depois, mais tarde, mandou entregarem uma caixa de chocolates – o doce preferido de Shura – no escritório do advogado. Ele estava um tanto quanto irredutível, mas o cartão que ela mandara junto iria amenizar e amolecer seu coração.

À tarde, depois do almoço, enviou um SMS provocando-o. E outro... e outro... e outro... Ainda que Shura estivesse reservado e tentando manter distância, a namorada sabia como provocá-lo e como fazê-lo ficar de novo a seus pés.

Quando o SMS mais ousado dela chegou e ele leu, seu corpo respondeu mesmo que ele não quisesse. Uma corrente elétrica e um pulso partindo do abdômen. Mas ainda resolveu não dar o ar de sua graça. Ela iria ter sua resposta na sua devida hora.

À noite, chegou em casa e a encontrou praticamente pronta. Ela usava um vestido vermelho escuro, bem justo, com um salto altíssimo. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados estavam soltos e caíam brilhantes. A combinação toda tinha uma aura sensual e lhe dava um ar selvagem. Outro pulso e resolveu tomar um banho rápido, sem falar muito com Shina. A garota ficou na dela, porém lançando-lhe olhares convidativos. E mesmo que ele não desse o braço a torcer, mesmo que tentasse manter a pose distante, ela sabia que ele já havia caído na sua doce armadilha. Ele estava de joelhos e o sorriso vitorioso dela - porém feliz por tê-lo de volta do jeito que tinha de ser – moldava-lhe os lábios pintados de vermelho, veladamente.

Chegaram no horário marcado para o aniversário de Marin, em um Karaoke. Mania de japoneses, os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo, trocando um olhar cúmplice. Era como se tudo que tivesse acontecido na noite anterior tivesse sido há meses atrás. Se sentaram com os amigos e começaram a beber. Embora tivessem brigado, o clima entre os dois era normal. Normal... de ligeira provocação. Shina jogava charme, e Shura dava-lhe o troco. Bem dado por sinal.

Passaram-se algumas horas, em conversa, piadas, risos, bebidas, com os amigos. Até que em um dado momento, o rapaz do bar chamou a mesa que estavam, pois alguém iria cantar. Shina e Marin acreditaram que era Milo, o grego que sempre fazia farra no encontro dos amigos e adorava tirar uma com a cara de Aiolia. Porém, para o espanto de todos... o reservado Shura se levantou, indo até o palco do Karaoke.

E um solo de guitarra começou, dando logo em seguida uma pausa. E repetiu de novo. E repetiu de novo, dessa vez, acompanhada pela bateria. Milo reconheceu a música e soltou um gritinho igual ao do vocalista da banda famosa, que Shura ignorou, começando a cantar. E dançando no palco, apontou para Shina.

**Darling you´ve got to let me know  
>Should I stay or should I go?<br>If you say that you are mine  
>I'll be here 'til the end of time<br>So you got to let me know  
>Should I stay or should I go?<strong>

Os amigos se surpreenderam com a desenvoltura de Shura, que estava cantando – e dançando - muito bem no palco. As garotas gritavam no bar e os homens batiam palmas e faziam brincadeiras. Shina estava vermelha. Ele finalmente tivera sua vingança. Então ele saiu do palco, cantando e dançando.

**It's always tease tease tease  
>You're happy when I'm on my knees<strong>

E se ajoelhou na frente dela nesse momento, deixando ainda mais envergonhada. Para depois encenar um drama.

**One day is fine, next is black  
>So if you want me off your back<br>Well come on and let me know**

**Should I stay or should I go?**

**Should I stay or should I go now?  
>Should I stay or should I go now?<br>If I go there will be trouble  
>An' if I stay it will be double<br>So come on and let me know**

Nesse momento, ele começou a dançar, sendo acompanhado por todos, que estavam por perto. Os amigos, começaram a acompanhar a música, cantando com ele, no palco.

**This indecision's bugging me  
>Esta indecision me molesta<br>If you don't want me, set me free  
>Si no me quieres,librame<br>Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be  
>Diga me que tengo ser<br>Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
>¿Sabes que ropa me quedar?<br>Come on and let me know  
>Pero que tienes que decir<br>Should I cool it or should I blow?  
>¿Me debo ir o quedarme?<strong>

Milo, Aiolia e os outros amigos – Paolo, Aldebaran, Kanon – começaram a gritar e fazer farra no palco.

**Should I stay or should I go now?  
>¿Yo me frio o lo sophlo?<br>Should I stay or should I go now?  
>¿Yo me frio o lo sophlo?<br>If I go there will be trouble  
>Si me voy - va haber peligro<br>And if I stay it will be double  
>Si me quedo es doble<br>So you gotta let me know  
>Me tienes que decir<br>Should I stay or should I go?  
><strong>

Quando a música acabou, Shura desceu suando do palco. Milo e os amigos faziam farra ainda. O advogado veio até a namorada, com um sorriso charmoso mas também brincalhão no rosto.

- E então... eu devo ficar... ou eu devo ir?

A resposta dela foi imediata.

Acordou no dia seguinte, com o sol batendo no rosto. Virou para o lado, tentando afastar os olhos do sol. Mas seus olhos encontraram um corpo delicado, porém sensual, despido e abraçado a ele na cama.

Sorriu. Agora ele sabia se deveria ficar... ou ir...

XxxxxX

Olááá...

Bom... eu sei que eu deveria ter esperado o sorteio para começar a escrever, Angel Pink... mas sinceramente... depois de quebrar a cabeça para escolher uma música... e depois de duas semanas TENSAS, eu ouvi de novo essa música e plim!

Eu tentei colocar a música de outro jeito na história, mas acho que tá dentro do seu desafio, não tá? Afinal de contas, toda a fic foi baseada na letra da música, que é Should I Stay Or Should I Go do The Clash.

Gosto bastante do The Clash, e tinha até quase esquecido dessa música. Normalmente, eu acabo ouvindo London Calling com meus irmãos. Mas essa música é divertida, e muito gostosa de ouvir.

Eu até ia escolher outra, mas quando ouvi de novo... deu essa idéia e eu resolvi escrever. Também nunca tinha lido a letra direito... nem cheguei a ler a tradução para escrever... Fiquei na duvida entre Mask e Shura... mas como tem esses trechos em espanhol. Resolvi que seria melhor Shura.

E é bem a personalidade da Shina essa letra! Hahahaha...

No final das contas, foi fácil a resposta ao desafio. O difícil foi até eu chegar (lembrar) dessa música, para escolher alguma... Passei por várias antes, e nada me agradava... achei que nem ia conseguir responder ao desafio...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos.


End file.
